


noe må skje nå

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Det er noe som bare kan skje på fest, med et publikum som tar brodden av det. Som om det er mindre ekte, som om det suger mindre i magen når det er noen andre i rommet. Gjør at de ikke trenger å ta det alvorlig, det er bare kødd, de er bare venninner.





	noe må skje nå

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> Skrevet på impuls en fredagsformiddag, fordi jeg nettopp hadde lest Vesperthines fine Noora/Eva-fic _ingenting av detta finns kvar_  
>  Jeg er enig med henne, det finnes for lite femslash på skandispråk. Her er mitt norske bidrag, selv om det er å dra det litt langt å kalle dette femslash, kanskje. Baby steps.
> 
> Dette er ikke et bidrag til den pågående diskusjonen rundt Evilde og mangelen på lesbiske karakterer i SKAM. Det er bare en liten historie, inspirert av to jenter som liker å kline på fest.

«Tusen takk. Det er sykt snilt av deg.»  
Stemmen hennes er liten, myk, det er såvidt Eva hører henne. Det spiller ingen rolle, hun har hørt det tusen ganger allerede i natt, hun vet at Vilde mumler takknemlighet og små, dumme unnskyldninger ned i dynen. Teite unnskyldninger begge to vet at Eva ikke tror på. Vilde er her nå på grunn av moren sin, det er sikkert riktig, men ikke fordi hun har vinkveld og huset fullt av venninner. Men de skal ikke snakke om det nå.

«Du. Ikke si det mer. Du kan alltid komme hit.»  
Eva snakker også lavt, hun har løftet hånden, stryker vekk noen lange blonde hårstrå fra Vildes ansikt, legger dem bakover. Hun fortsetter med bevegelsen, selv om det ikke er nødvendig, legger tommelen i Vildes tinning, smyger den under håret, føler på teksturen av det myke, lange håret hennes. Drar det mellom fingrene, lar roten av tommelen følge krumningen av hodet hennes når hun fører hånden rundt til bakhodet hennes. Gjentar det. Gjentar det for mange ganger, hun vet det. Når hun ser på Vildes vidåpne øyne, ser hvordan hun stirrer på henne, munnen så vidt åpen, så føles det som om Vilde også vet det. 

De ligger i Evas seng, vendt mot hverandre, begge på siden. Vilde har mesteparten av dynen, hun har pakket den rundt seg som en kokong, det er kun det blonde hodet og toppen av skuldrene hennes som stikker frem. Hun har fremdeles på seg den dyre toppen. Den glitrende partytoppen, med tynne stropper og dyp utringning i ryggen. Eva vet at hun ikke har BH på, hun må ha tatt den av da hun var på do i sted. Hun vet at brystene ligger myke og runde under det tynne glitterstoffet, tror at knoppene ville ha kjentes stive mot håndflaten, om hun hadde turd. Men vet også at det ikke går an, ikke nå som de er aleine. Det er noe som bare kan skje på fest, med et publikum som tar brodden av det. Som om det er mindre ekte, som om det suger mindre i magen når det er noen andre i rommet. Gjør at de ikke trenger å ta det alvorlig, det er bare kødd, de er bare venninner.

«Jeg fortjener ikke at du er så snill med meg.»  
Vilde ser ned, hun har trukket dynen enda tettere rundt seg. Hun ser liten ut, som om hun er i ferd med å forsvinne, drukne i madrassen. Eva tenker ikke før hun gjør det, det er en impuls, drevet av det altoverskyggende behovet for at noe må skje nå. Hun løfter på dynen, kryper inntil Vilde, drar henne inn i armene sine. Klemmer henne mot seg. Stryker fingrene over huden i nakken hennes. Lar hånden følge de små forhøyningene i ryggraden, stryker forsiktig nedover mot stoffet i singleten.

«Det går fint. Vilde. Det går fint.» Eva vet ikke om det Vilde hun hvisker det til, egentlig, det er like mye til seg selv. Det går fint. Det går fint. Vilde sukker, det synker lydløst gjennom kroppen hennes, hun krøller seg i Evas armer, legger seg inn i klemmen deres. Eva kjenner brystene hennes myke mot sine egne, den runde, tunge formen av Vildes bryst trykker hennes eget bryst flatere, slipper det det frem igjen når Vilde såvidt flytter seg fra Eva igjen. 

Vilde ser på henne med de vidt åpne, store øynene igjen, blikket er troskyldig og umulig å lese. Hun lukker leppene så vidt, åpner dem igjen, Eva hører hvordan hun svelger. 

«Det betyr jo ikke at...» Vilde klipper ordene av, stemmen er lys og så stille at Eva vet at den er kun for henne. «Nei, det betyr ikke at vi...» Eva får det så vidt frem, hennes egen stemme føles så skingrende høy, så brautende og brei mellom dem. Vilde er under huden hennes, hun tar all plassen i henne, gjør henne fomlete, usikker, større enn hennes egen kropp. Gir henne denne bankende, brennende følelsen som svulmer mellom beina hennes. Svulmer og banker og tigger henne om å presse seg mot Vilde, kjenne friksjonen av kroppen hennes mot sin egen. 

Hun legger hånden sin på Vildes hofte, kjenner stoffet i trusen mot håndflaten. En uskyldig centimeter med bomull som får Evas pust til å rykke, får henne til å presse musklene i lårene sammen, trekke seg inn mot midten, mot seg selv. Hun vet at hun fremdeles lett kan snakke det bort, det er ingenting som åpenbart kan røpe hvor sterkt hun trenger at Vilde tar på henne, holder henne, kysser henne. Det bankende, våte, åndeløse kan fortsatt være hennes egen hemmelighet, hennes egen skam. Vilde flytter litt på seg under hånden hennes, Eva ser fort på henne, redd for at hun gikk for langt nå, at hånden på trusa er å gå for langt, å knuse en grense. Vilde vrir på seg, vrir seg litt til siden, får Evas hånd til å flytte seg frem på hoften. Eva kjenner den myke huden nederst på Vildes mage, kjenner fremdeles små centimeter av bomullsstoff mot hånden. Vilde spenner seg under hånden hennes, flytter seg nærmere, trykker seg mot Eva igjen. Hun bøyer ansiktet opp mot henne, det er som et spørsmål, de store øynene gjør Eva svimmel, usikker på om hun har noe svar som blir rett. Men hun kan prøve. 

Eva lukker øynene før hun lener seg inn i kysset, lukker dem som en beskyttelse mot alt som kan gå galt nå. Så kan hun i det minste ikke se det, så slipper hun i alle fall å huske hvordan det ser ut når ingenting er riktig lengre. Hun legger munnen sin mykt, forsiktig mot Vildes, beveger leppene så vidt mot Vildes smale, rosa munn. Vilde åpner munnen sin mot hennes, det går et lyn av noe varmt, noe svimlende, gjennom Eva når hun kjenner Vildes tunge treffe hennes egen tunge. Hun åpner ikke øynene, men hun ser, farger og lys bak øyenlokkene, hører sitt eget hamrende hjerte i ørene. Det ligner ikke på alle gangene de har kysset på fest. Det er mykere, langsommere, våtere nå. Tungene er bløtere, forsiktigere, leppene er varsommere. Hvert kyss sender i gang en karusell i magen, den snurrer gjennom henne, vrir og kribler mellom beina hennes. 

Hun slipper Vildes munn et øyeblikk, avbryter kyssene deres. Vil likevel vite om det er innafor, om det er greit, om hun er på rett side av hva det nå er de holder på med her. Eva lar hånden sin forsiktig gli fremover, kjenner trusestoffet mot hele håndflaten. Det tynne stoffet er varmt som Vildes hud, Eva kjenner tydelig den avrundede konturen under bomullen når hun krummer fingrene, kjenner hvordan den midterste fingeren såvidt synker litt ned når hun retter fingrene ut. Stoffet er fuktig mot langfingeren, Eva smiler når hun merker hvordan Vilde også spenner lårene, presser seg selv nesten umerkelig mot Evas hånd. 

Vildes øyne er også åpne nå, ikke oppsperret som tidligere, øyenlokkene er halvt senket. Hun legger en hånd rundt Evas bakhode, fingrene filtrer seg inn i det rødlige håret, hun drar Eva mot seg, kysser henne. Eva bøyer hodet lett bakover, tillater seg å føle det, å puste det, kjenne at Vilde ligger mot henne, at hun kysser henne, at Vildes hånd har funnet det myke brystet hennes, at hun kiler over brystknoppen med tommelen sin. Eva legger fingertuppene under Vildes trusekant, skyver hånden ned over den glatte huden. Kysser Vilde tilbake, mykt, ømt, med mer vilje enn i sted. Kjenner hvordan fingrene glir inn i noe som er ukjent, nytt. Det er glatt og varmt mot fingrene, får Eva til å trykke seg selv mot Vilde og sin egen hånd, får henne til å slippe et mykt stønn inn i kysset deres. 

Dette. Det skjer.


End file.
